Forgotten Past
by LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel
Summary: Biovolts newest recruit RJ shes cruel, irritable AND she seems to have a lot of hatred for Kai, or does she? but Ray seems to recognise her. They say shes Biovolts finest, Tala says shes his playtoy. So when met with a choice what will she choose? KaiOC
1. Meet RJ

LOTSHA: hey peoples I had this really funky idea for a story so I'm writing it, it's Beyblade  
  
Tyson: cool who's it about, do we get food?  
  
Max: Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: what?!?  
  
Kenny: do you ever think of anything but food?  
  
Tyson: yeah I think about blading  
  
Kai: you're hopeless  
  
All*laughing*  
  
LOTSHA: um can I talk now?  
  
Kenny: yes  
  
LOTSHA: good this is a Kai/OC fic I just LOVE Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Ray they're soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute well ok understatement they're soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!!!  
  
Ray*blushes*: uh thanx  
  
Kai: ....  
  
LOTSHA: also this is a Ray/ Mariah fic too and a Kenny/Emily I thought they would look cute together  
  
Kenny: ummm *blush* ummm  
  
Mariah: YAY you rock*hugs Ray than LOTSHA*  
  
LOTSHA: no problem oh yeah and a Ray/OC friendship fic. oh hey Mariah I've been reading an awful lot of Ray/Kai fics  
  
Mariah: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ray's not gay*turns to Ray* right?  
  
Ray: yes  
  
Mariah: yes what yes your gay or yes I'm right  
  
Ray: yes you're right  
  
Mariah: oh thank god*look of immense relief comes over her face*  
  
LOTSHA: anyways..... Can I get on with my story  
  
Kai: yes  
  
Tyson: hhhh*looks shocked* he speaks  
  
Kai: shut the fuck up Tyson before I have to kill you  
  
Ray: question who's your OC?  
  
LOTSHA: I'm glad you asked Ray everyone meet R.J.  
  
R.J.:*nods*: hey  
  
Kenny: R.J. Are we ever going to know what it stands for?  
  
LOTSHA: eventually, oh well anyways let's start the fic I don't own BeyBlade and let's face it if I did would I be here writing this? I don't remember who does all I own is RJ and this plot. Oh yes reviews are welcome so are flames just know something before doing so constructive criticism is welcomed warmly however rude and vicious attacks will be ignored thank you. Oh yeah this takes place when they are 17. One last thing before I start though I would like to let everyone know this before hand I have only seen about one fourth to one third of the Beyblade episodes so the characters' personalities may not be completely right don't sue me I'm poor  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
The BladeBreakers watched from the crowd as The White Tigers battled The Demolition Boys, Gary as up against Tala. He walked up to the dish and released his blade it took a total of about five seconds for Tala to knock his blade right out of the dish. He walked back to his teammates frustrated. The BladeBreakers all cheered for him even though he lost now it was time for the third and last round of the match.  
  
"Now for the White Tigers Mariah!!" the announcer yelled.  
  
"Go Mariah!!!!!!" they all yelled as she walked up to the dish.  
  
"And for the Demolition Boys....." The curtains opened revealing a short muscular looking, red head with fierce silver eyes, her hair was long in the front and short and spiked in the back, she was dressed a lot like the was Kai used to, she had a similar shirt to Kai's but where he had studs she had spikes, her pants were also a lot like Kai's the difference was the belt instead of the upside down triangle like buckle she had a tiger's head and claws, around her head she wore a dark purple bandana like Ray's with a ying-yang, on her face she had red war paint triangles, she wore arm bands too but instead of a sharks dorsal fin they had scythes each almost a foot and a half long and half a foot thick, she also had a black arm band on her upper arm with spikes protruding from it(AN: you all know those collars and wrist bands Goths wear I do I'm one of them *grin* anyways yeah like those). She held a dark purple Beyblade and a gun in her hand (obviously her launcher) in her hand. All in all she looked like a female version of Kai, with red hair. "RJ!!!!" she walked to the dish. "RJ is widely known here as the only girl ever to prove that she is worthy of playing for the Demolition Boys. Now let's take a look at her stats we all know her blade packs quite the punch and her bitbeast Cecile will certainly leave you in the dust."  
  
"Weird why would Boris let a girl play for the Demolition Boys?" Tyson asked. "She reminds me of Kai." He said as an after thought.  
  
"No clue let's find out." Max answered. "I know she does."  
  
"Alright ladies, let's see what you can do." Yelled the announcer, Mariah nodded at RJ who didn't even blink an eye. "Three, Two, One Let It Rip!!!!!!!!" both girls released their blades Mariah's started circling RJ's blade getting ready to attack.  
  
"Galux Cat Scratch Attack" she said almost instantly, Galux rose from her blade and charged towards RJ's Beyblade. Everyone looked at RJ, Galux's Cat Scratch Attack was hard to beat.  
  
Finally RJ spoke "Arise Cecile" she said in an emotionless voice. A blinding purple light appeared and everyone watched to see what Cecile was when the light vanished they saw Cecile, she was a Harpy "Cyber Claw Cecile" her bitbeast flew at Galux and nearly sliced her in half. Mariah's blade was thrown out of the dish and smashed to pieces on the ground behind her.  
  
"Whoa!!!" was all anyone could say, Mariah looked shocked but RJ didn't seem to be finished just yet she called her blade back to her and raised it above her head. Mariah's bitbeast started to glow and was soon sucked into RJ's blade.(AN: I know this sounds just like what happened with Back Dranzer I did it on purpose it has purpose later)  
  
"NO!!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Galux!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mariah. RJ turned and walked back through the tunnel that led to the Demolition Boys' locker room.  
  
The White Tigers walked slowly back to their room. They knew they had lost. Soon after they got in, Ray came running in, The BladeBreakers right behind him.  
  
"Mariah!" he ran over to her "Are you alright?"  
  
"Galux!! She took Galux!!" she wailed. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Mariah we'll get her back for you we'll just have to beat them again, right guys?" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah, they're goin' down!" Tyson punched his fist into his hand.  
  
"Well," said Kenny "now we know how she got into the Demolition Boys, I didn't even have time to get data on her the match was over too soon."  
  
"Well maybe my mom got some on her." Replied Max with hope and as if on queue the All- Stars came in. "Hey mom did any of you get any data on RJ?"  
  
"Only that she grew up in the Abby she has tremendous power in her blade. Oh and that her bitbeast is the only one of the Demolition Boys that wasn't artificially made like the other's blades. Apparently someone close to her gave it to her when she was little, that's all we got we couldn't even analyze her battle technique" she answered. "Heck we don't even know what her initials R and J stand for or how she became part of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"Well we can all be certain that she's no good and that my grandfather is recruiting again." Kai said in his usual calm voice. Then as a whole they left and went into the lobby to talk with Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Meanwhile in the Demolition Boys' room RJ had just sat down when Tala came up to her.  
  
"Not bad RJ for a girl you could have done better." He said coldly.  
  
"I did just fine Tala." She replied just as coldly, "No point in me showing all my strength in one match." She looked up and glared at Tala.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way." He said, his hand collided with her cheekbone with a solid -CRACK- she fell onto the floor and spat out some blood. "Just because you're part of my team now does not mean I will treat you any different. Do you understand RJ!?"  
  
She mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yes Sir," she repeated louder.  
  
"Good!" he stated then he stalked off.  
  
RJ picked herself up off the floor and wiped the blood off her face, than looked down at her blade in her right hand she traced her bitbeast with her finger slowly. She sighed than left the room she walked out into the lobby where the White Tigers, All-Stars and BladeBreakers were all standing talking to the president of the BBA and another person she didn't recognize. She walked past them she already knew she was to take a walk than train some more.  
  
When they heard the door shut the BladeBreakers looked up.  
  
"Hey it's that girl RJ," said Max.  
  
"Hey RJ we wanna talk to you." Yelled Tyson, she looked up raised an eyebrow than continued walking. "Hey we said we wanna talk to you."  
  
"Do you know it's rude to ignore people?" Ray said loudly.  
  
"Do you know it's pointless to talk to amateur bladers all it does it take away your focus." She replied her voice still had an emotionless sound to it.  
  
"Stupid Demolition Boys even though we beat them they still think that they're the best." Tyson said to his friends.  
  
"Hmmm so you're the BladeBreakers huh, pretty pathetic bunch." She said.  
  
"Pathetic, we'll show you pathetic," Ray said, "All you Demolition Boys are the same power this, power that. Just give Mariah Galux back."  
  
"What that pathetic little kitty had a name." her voice, still void of emotion really seem to get on their nerves.  
  
"Alright Miss. I'm the best. I'll let my blade do the talking." Tyson said. "We're gonna get Mariah's bitbeast back even if we have to go through you to get it."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she said interest showing on her face for a split second.  
  
"Don't you feel any kind of remorse towards taking other people's bitbeasts?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I feel nothing." She stated. Her face was cold and uncaring. "Ta" was all she said and she left.  
  
"Grr, I'd really like to take that one down. She's so cocky." Ray said angrily.  
  
"All Demolition Boys are like that haven't you figured that out yet. They're trained and brainwashed to think that way." Kai stated calmly.  
  
"Well one thing for sure I'm taking her down." Tyson said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: well what do you think I'll continue if I get some reviews oh yeah and it's short because I couldn't make it longer without giving stuff away.  
  
Tyson: I liked it so me  
  
Kenny: Tyson it's not about you it's about Ray and Mariah, Kai and RJ and Emily and ummm me.  
  
Ray: why is it a friendship fic between me and an OC is it RJ?  
  
LOTSHA: yeah actually the friendship is between you and RJ  
  
Ray: doesn't make sense you have her cold as ice and me hating her.  
  
LOTSHA: hey trust the authoress it's one of those fics where the mean character comes around uh sort of.  
  
Ray: oh ok.  
  
Max: anyway please review or no more story.  
  
LOTSHA: ANYWAYS BEFORE I FORGET I AM GETTING UP A PIC OF RJ IT WILL BE ON WWW.MEDIAMINER.ORG UNDER YAMIKIORI I HAVE A COLORED VERSION AND A BLACK AND WHITE VERSION PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT THANX OH YEAH IN REGARDS TO THE PIC I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND TIGER OR HAKARU YAMOTO AS SHE GOES BY LATELY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANX TIGER FOR YOUR HELP DRAWING IT, IT WAS MY FIST PROFILE SHOT. 


	2. Why does she hate me?

LOTSHA: I would like to thank Deja and Draco for reviewing my fic everyone else can go to hell*grins* just kidding, anyways here is the second chapter of Forgotten Past  
  
Tyson: its about time and I saw what you did on mediaminer.org I got paired with someone  
  
Ray: who, I was asleep so I didn't see  
  
LOTSHA: I paired Tyson with Max who else  
  
Ray: hmmm  
  
Mariah*snicker*: you're gay Tyson?  
  
Tyson: got a problem with that?  
  
Mariah: no  
  
Tyson: good*pulls Max into a hug*  
  
Max*snuggles against Tyson*  
  
Kai: get a room  
  
Tyson: make us sourpuss  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Ray: guys don't fight you'll get blood all over the screen  
  
LOTSHA: yeah and people couldn't read through the blood last time you guys fought  
  
Max: yeah Tyson don't fight with Kai please*puppy dog eyes*  
  
Tyson: alright but just for you Maxie*draws Max into a kiss*  
  
RJ*gag*mush*gag*  
  
Kai: I'm with RJ  
  
Kenny: I'm just gonna smile and nod  
  
LOTSHA: I'm with Chief  
  
Ray*nods and hugs Mariah*  
  
Tyson: can we start the story?  
  
LOTSHA: good idea Romeo  
  
Tyson: can it!!!  
  
Kai: I agree with her  
  
LOTSHA: first time for everything, anyways let's start the story  
  
Ray: LOTSHA does not own Beyblade she does not remember who does yata, yata, yata,  
  
LOTSHA: oh yeah everyone you gotsta go to my new website me and my friends are making it its still under construction but it works here's the address and check my page I'm Raieka  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
The BladeBreakers went back to their hotel room; they sat together thinking about what to do about RJ.  
  
"Hey Chief do you think you could try and find info on RJ again?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I could try, but I don't know what it would do though.." Kenny trailed off.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," Max added.  
  
"Alright." Kenny went off to check.  
  
"So anyone have any ideas on what to do about RJ?" Tyson asked.  
  
"All I know is I'm taking her down for Mariah." Ray said angrily.  
  
"We know that calm down Ray we're all gonna take her down one way or another." Max stated.  
  
"Hey Kai," Kenny called.  
  
"What?" he said looking up from where he was sitting; arms folded looking deep in thought.  
  
"Well you grew up in the abbey and so did she so maybe you've met her." He said.  
  
"Hmmm," was all Kai said.  
  
"and since you said you've tried to block it all out you may not remember her." He finished.  
  
"That sounds logical Kenny." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Maybe.." said Kai offhandedly, suddenly he stood up "I'm going for a walk to clear my head if I remember something I'll tell you when I get back."  
  
"OK, see ya later Kai." They all said.  
  
Kai left the building and walked to the nearby park; he wandered over to the playground and saw a few kids playing on the swings when he heard some noise on the other side of the playground he walked over to see what the commotion was all about just as he got there he saw a Beyblade flying past him and smash into a million pieces upon hitting the ground. 'whoa what was that?'  
  
"Hey outta the way, let me see." He said gruffly.  
  
"Mister you don't wanna get near her she's dangerous." one of the kids said in a high squeaky voice that instantly got on his nerves.  
  
"Yeah, well so am I," Kai muttered.  
  
When he got through the kids he saw RJ standing over a dish holding her Beyblade while a kid knelt down picking up the pieces of his. She opened her mouth and said plainly "Anyone else?" Kids shook their heads and ran away helping the kid on the ground to get out of there they continued to watch from afar though. RJ laughed at how pathetic the kids seemed. "I'm unstoppable."  
  
"Maybe when up against a bunch of kids you're pathetic RJ." Kai said, everyone gasped; no one spoke to RJ that way unless they had a death wish.  
  
"Hmmm a BladeBreaker this should be fun." She smirked. "and which one are you huh?"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." Was all he said, and he smirked back at her. Her eyes flashed at his name.  
  
"Ooo this should be fun than." She stated, "Master Voltaire's grandson."  
  
"MASTER Voltaire ha you're more pathetic than I thought following my grandfather." Kai stated laughing.  
  
Flames leapt up in RJ's eyes at Kai's words, "You seem to forget just who you're talking to Hiwatari." Her demure seemed to change she wasn't as calm or collected as she was before now she just seemed pissed off. All the sudden a voice rang out.  
  
"Calm yourself RJ." They both looked towards the voice it was Tala he walked over, "Ah I see you've ran into Kai." She nodded slightly. Tala shook his head slightly than moved to RJ's side. He lowered his head and kissed her nearly jamming his tongue down her throat, she held perfectly still.  
  
"That's disgusting." Said a voice they broke apart to see the rest of the BladeBreakers it seems they had come looking for Kai, the one who spoke was Ray.  
  
"I'm with Ray," Tyson echoed, "That is disgusting."  
  
"I would advise you to leave little boy before we force you to leave. That is unless you'd like to hang around and watch RJ pound Kai into the ground should be fun. Hopefully messy," Tala smirked.  
  
"Good luck little girl," smirked Kai.  
  
"Ooo RJ doesn't like being called a little girl do you RJ." Tala to look at RJ and smirked, "Maybe you should show Kai what you've learned, since you last saw him."  
  
"My pleasure," she smirked evilly.  
  
Tala laughed at the weird look on Kai's face.  
  
"So she does know him," said Kenny quietly to the others.  
  
"RJ's not happy to see you Kai; you would have been safer to stay away from Russia, far away." Tala laughed.  
  
"Wait," said Tyson, "If she grew up with Kai in the abbey than why didn't we see her last time we were here huh?"  
  
"Oh that answer's easy, she just couldn't control her rage so she had to stay in her room, we had to remodel after you all left, there were holes everywhere. She was pissed that you even had the guts to come back here Kai." He said looking at Kai.  
  
"Why isn't she punching and kicking things now than?" Kai asked stubbornly  
  
"Oh she's long since learned to control her anger." Tala replied airily.  
  
"I don't get it I've long since figured out why there were no girls on your team, it's because you can't block females' emotions as easily as males' they're just to complex." Said Kenny.  
  
"That is true but with RJ's hatred for Kai it was only too easy," Tala stated.  
  
"The question is than," started Ray, "why does she hate Kai so much?"  
  
"Exactly why does she hate Kai?" Kenny said.  
  
"Oh that's easy," said Tala laughing.  
  
"Why than!!" Snapped Kai.  
  
"Because you left that's why she hates you." Tala replied using the same airy tone as before  
  
"Well than," muttered Kenny, "she must have been attached to Kai somehow,"  
  
"But they're taught to block emotions how could she be attached to him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Emotions are blocked after they go into training I left before I went into training. So it is possible..." Kai trailed off.  
  
"Very good Hiwatari," RJ said nastily. "Nice to know you still have a brain."  
  
"Can it!!!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Why don't you two settle this dispute in the dish hum?" Tala suggested.  
  
"I like that idea." RJ smirked again.  
  
"I'm in," Kai replied, "but if I win you have to tell why you're doing this."  
  
"You should already know but if your memory is that bad I'll tell you." RJ replied. "IF you win."  
  
Tala snickered, "and so, the teacher becomes the student."  
  
"Wait does that mean Kai taught RJ how to Beyblade?" Max asked.  
  
"I guess we'll find out, won't we." Ray said in a hushed voice.  
  
Max, the natural referee moved to the middle of the dish while Kai and RJ each took a side of the dish and readied their Beyblades.  
  
"I don't intend on losing RJ." Kai stated.  
  
"I've yet to lose a match since I started training," RJ gloated. "You taught me well Kai." She spat out his name as if it left a disgusting taste in her mouth.  
  
"So I've heard," he drawled sounding bored.  
  
"Alright lets Beyblade," Max yelled. "Three, Two, One Let it Rip!!!!!"  
  
They released their blades into the dish; they spun around each other until Kai finally called an attack.  
  
"Let's go Dranzer attack her Blade." He yelled fiercely.  
  
"Arise Cecile," she said the same as she had in her match with Mariah. Kai's bitbeast flew at hers ready to attack and that's when she called an attack, "Cyber Claw Cecile!" her bitbeast flew at Kai's and slashed at it sending his blade out of the dish and smashing it to pieces on the cement.  
  
"Dranzer!!!!!!" Kai yelled turning to look at his smashed blade.  
  
Kenny had his laptop open and was collecting data, "Her bitbeast's attack strength is off the charts!" he yelled half horrified, half fascinated.  
  
"It should be," said Tala. "As I said so the teacher becomes the student."  
  
RJ turned to him smirk present on her face, "the phrase is so the student becomes the teacher." The second her words were out of her mouth; all they heard was a solid -CRACK- as Tala's hand collided with her cheekbone. They all gasped as she lost her balance and stumbled; they saw the blood pouring from her lips.  
  
"I've told you never to talk back to me RJ." Tala said cold fury in his voice. "Do you understand this time?" she brought her head up from its slightly lowered position.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied softly.  
  
"Good!" he snapped than, turned and walked away. "Ian will come and get you later RJ, understand." He said all of this without a backward glance.  
  
"Yes sir," she stated soldier-like.  
  
The BladeBreakers watched astonished as Tala walked away and RJ dragged her arm across her face wiping the blood of her face. She turned and looked at them; her facial expression had yet to change. "See something interesting?" she asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"How can you let him do that to you?" Max asked awed.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk back to Tala, maybe I should learn to shut up." She replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Why don't you just hit him back?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because than I get hit again baka, don't question my Russia customs." She said, she turned and stalked off.  
  
"Well we know something about her now;" Kenny sighed "but I can't believe the power her bitbeast has." Kenny stated.  
  
"Well," Kai started, "I must have done more than just leave to have her hatred of me that high." His friends nodded, "and I'm gonna figure out what it is."  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: I finally did it it's done  
  
Tyson: about time too.  
  
RJ: why do I get hit so much?  
  
LOTSHA: you'll find out soon enough as will the fans.  
  
Kai: she's an interesting character RJ  
  
RJ: *says darkly*I'm honored Kai  
  
Tyson: anyways please review it was only thanx to Deja and Draco that LOTSHA even continued this story. 


	3. Driger Plushie?

LOTSHA: I noticed that Draco told me RJ comes on a little strong and that she seems unbeatable but trust me she's not unbeatable.  
  
Ray: anyway I've looked over your new chapter, its good but you've been writing it in class instead of paying attention  
  
LOTSHA*hides behind a couch* I was paying attention*pleading voice*  
  
Tyson: yeah right what did you do in French today?  
  
LOTSHA: ummm, ummm  
  
Max: point made  
  
LOTSHA: I know what we did I just forgot  
  
Kai: oh well French is boring anyway  
  
RJ: you really like to torture me don't you?  
  
LOTSHA*ask innocently* what's torture?  
  
Kenny: anyway can we get this on the road?  
  
LOTSHA: sure sweet pea  
  
All*stare*  
  
LOTSHA: what?  
  
Tyson*shakily* you just called Kenny sweet pea  
  
LOTSHA: did I  
  
All*nod empathetically*  
  
LOTSHA: sorry I've been hanging around with Gramma  
  
Tyson: um ok sure  
  
All*nod*  
  
LOTSHA: anyways I think I'll start the fic now  
  
Kenny: that's a good idea  
  
LOTSHA: Ray you do the disclaimer  
  
Ray: why  
  
LOTSHA: cause your so cute that's why  
  
Ray: ummm k LOTSHA doesn't own Beyblade but does own RJ is that good?  
  
LOTSHA: yep*squeals* thank you Ray*gives Ray a big hug which chokes him* Anyways I'm going to start the story now  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
The BladeBreakers walked back to their hotel all lost in thought thinking about Kai's defeat. When they finally got back to the hotel they went to Kenny's room to analyze the bits of data he had managed to get on RJ. They all watched over his shoulder as he analyzed her data in instant replay, finally he turned to his fellow team members.  
  
"Guys I've never seen a bitbeast like RJ's before. Its attack strength is off the charts. I have no idea where it gets its power from." He said defeated. "She seems unstoppable." His eyes were downcast.  
  
"No bitbeast is without weakness," said Kai from his position leaning on the far wall, "you once said that whatever weakness the real thing has, its bitbeast form has the same weakness."  
  
"But Kai have you ever seen a bitbeast like that? It destroyed Dranzer with one hit." Said Kenny, "plus her bitbeast is a harpy, a Greek mythological creature."  
  
"Yeah! That's true." Said Max, "But I also agree with Kai no bitbeast is without weakness, but the important question is what's RJ's bitbeast's weakness, what's a harpy's weakness?"  
  
"Kai have you ever seen a bitbeast like hers before?" Kenny asked.  
  
"My grandfather told me about a bitbeast with unlimited power if you could harness it, but no one has ever found out how to harness its power. It's more powerful than Black Dranzer when used correctly." He answered as if he were reciting from a book he had read many times.  
  
"Where was this bitbeast rumored to be?" Tyson asked. "Do you know?"  
  
"All I know is he never got his hands on it and he wanted it. Bad!" Kai replied. "Now he either, finally got his hands on it, and gave it to her or she already had it with her when she arrived at the abbey, but what we do know is that she knows how to control it."  
  
"Yeah but how did she learn to control its power?" Ray asked. "I mean if no one else ever has, how did she?"  
  
"That's a good question." Max said..  
  
"Well if we have any hope of beating her we have a lot of training to do." Kenny stated.  
  
"Relax Chief; I'm the world champion I could take her." Tyson gloated.  
  
"Tyson were you even watching Kai's match with her. Kai's an overall better blader than you are and she creamed him." Kenny said exasperated. "Plus she has a bit beast with unlimited power at least that's what it seems like."  
  
Tyson for once looked at a loss for words and kept his big mouth shut.(AN: Uh oh bad images. I have a dirty mind, stupid Gramma for poisoning my innocence, she corrupted me*runs away screaming* ahem)  
  
**In RJ's Room**  
  
RJ paced around the room throwing random punches at her punching bag, something she had newly acquired since the last tournament.  
  
"Stupid fucking Kai, how dare he some back here!" she paced some more; "I can't wait to destroy Kai in the finals, and reclaim the Demolition Boys' glory."  
  
She paused in her pacing to glace towards her Beyblade on her bed, than continued pacing till she couldn't stand it anymore and walked over to her bed and crawled under it. She lifted up a loose stone and pulled out a Chinese style box with calligraphy all over it and crawled back out. She sat on the floor and traced her fingers over the symbols on the box. Finally she slowly undid the silver latch. She lifted the lid and pulled a soft violet silk cover up and looked down into the box. Sitting on a soft velvet cushion was a time worn plushie of the bitbeast.  
  
(AN: I was considering ending here but I thought not that would be mean so I continued)  
  
Driger, it had a satin purple ribbon tied around its neck which looked as old as the plushie itself. She gently touched the ribbon and trailed her fingers over the stitching on the nose 'Driger' was stitched there in black thread. The ribbon was inscribed with soft blue tread it said 'White Tigers stick together' Finally she pick up the old child's toy, holding it like it was made of glass. She turned it over, on each paw was a name 'Ray', 'Lee', 'Mariah', 'Rai' (AN: Rai is pronounced Rye like rye bread). She ran her fingers over each name slowly, when she got to 'Rai' she sighed.  
  
"It's been a while since I was called Rai" she whispered softly. She placed the small toy gently back into the box, covered it up with the silk cloth and closed the box gently. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly shoved the box back under the stone and flung herself onto the bed like she'd been there for hours. The door opened and Tala came in.  
  
"Hmm, I see you've cooled down." He said.  
  
She said nothing just turned her head to face him to show she was somewhat listening.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should fix that." He immediately pressed his lips hard to hers and climbed on top of her covering her lithe for with his own. Running his hands over every part of her body they could reach. While she laid still not moving to make him go or responding, that was ok with him though. All her cared was satisfying himself. His hands had slipped under her tight tank top and felt the taunt muscles created from years of hard work, when the door opened and Bryan and Ian walked in.  
  
"Sorry guys," Ian smirked as Tala gave him a cold look but didn't move from his position, "but we have training to do, you can fuck later." Tala got up still giving Ian a cold look and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. RJ rolled of the bed and fixed her shirt as Ian held the door open with a smirk on his face. She gave him a dirty look and left, though she looked pissed she was secretly glad that they had come when they had for if they hadn't she knew Tala would have done more.  
  
The four walked down the halls of the abbey to the training room. Spencer was already there lifting weights. RJ went immediately to the machines for the upper body and put it on 130 pounds (AN: I could do 70 when I first started so I'm guessing someone who had been doing it for years could easily start off with 130). The others went to other machines. Biovolt spent a lot of money not just so their team was tough but so they looked tough and would never be taken lightly. Other reasons were that they wanted the Demolition Boys to look intimidating, and what better way than for them to have very muscular builds on each member of the team. They had been working out for over an hour, RJ had moved to working on her lower body, Tala was practicing with his blade; Ian was lifting weights as was Spencer when the door opened. Boris and Voltaire both walked in,  
  
"Alright all of you we have some things to tell you all." Boris told them. They stopped working out. "Now you all know who your number one competition is."  
  
"Yes Sir!" they said, "The BladeBreakers Sir!"  
  
"Now you will go up against them tomorrow and we have just found out the bladers they will be using," he continued.  
  
"Who sir?" RJ asked.  
  
"First up will be Max, the defense blader with his Dracile. Than second is Tyson and Dragoon, last tournament's champion," he paused in his thoughts to show how disappointed he was. "and last will be Ray, the Chinese boy and his Driger. Now Bryan you're up first against Max, Tala you're up against Tyson and RJ" he turned to her.  
  
"Yes Sir!?" she asked.  
  
"You'll go up against Ray. Now do you all understand your assignments" he said.  
  
"Yes Sir!" they echoed.  
  
"Good now back to work." Boris and Voltaire turned and walked out of the room. The team resumed what they had been doing.  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: hey this one wasn't a cliff hanger  
  
Tyson: what do you know she can actually leave the story so the audience isn't in complete suspense  
  
LOTSH*looks at readers* why is it that in every story I write there's always one cast member who has to be a wise ass and make mean remarks to me everyone help me kill Tyson.  
  
Max: noooooooooooooooo please no. Tyson!*wails*  
  
Ray: uh anyways PLEASE REVIEW LOTSHA COULD REALLY USE THEM THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE AS MANY AS HER OTHER ONE HAD IN 2 CHAPTERS SO SHE'S BUMBED.  
  
LOTSHA: oh well I'm happy about one thing tomorrow(Saturday) I get to go watch anime movies with my friends again YAY! A-NI-ME! A-NI-ME! A-NI- ME!*runs around screaming happily*  
  
AHEM!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ray VS RJ who will win?

LOTSHA: hey all I'm back with chapter four of Forgotten Past  
  
Ray: you've been writing in class again LOTSHA  
  
Tyson: aren't you falling behind with all the writing you do in French class?  
  
LOTSHA: nah I'm at the top of my class and its not just writing in class its reading Inu-Yasha too*whispers* my class thinks I'm reading manga porn  
  
Max: why don't we believe you? And it is manga porn  
  
LOTSHA: I'm telling the truth here I'm at the top of the French class  
  
Tyson: what does that say about your French class?  
  
Ray: not much*snort*  
  
LOTSHA: hey I have 89% in French thank you very much, but you're right the French class is pathetic  
  
Kenny*looks at readers* she's in applied French here so yeah it's still pathetic*makes sure LOTSHA's not watching* besides she's a teachers pet all her teachers LOVE her  
  
LOTSHA: I heard that you little worm get back here.*starts chasing Kenny while carrying her trusty Mallet of Doom*  
  
RJ: I still don't get my roll in this story just yet*shrugs* heck I've only gotten emotional once in the whole story.  
  
Kai: hey I like your personality it reflects mine perfectly*smirks*  
  
RJ: hmmm*gives Kai a predatory look*  
  
Kai*gulp* ummm let's..  
  
RJ: go*Kai nods and they leave the room*  
  
LOTSHA: got 'im fans  
  
Kenny*rubbing his head while his friends laugh*  
  
LOTSHA: anyways I'm gonna start the chapter now  
  
Ray: LOTSHA does not own Beyblade she only owns RJ  
  
LOTSHA: arigato*grins*  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
It was nearly one in the morning and Kenny was still trying to find a way to beat RJ. He checked the Beyblade Association website to see who was up against who in the tournament the next day or today as the case may be. Finally with Dizzi telling him to go to bed every two minutes he went to bed. He awoke the next morning to hear Tyson snoring loudly and mumbling about food in his sleep. He crawled out of bed and walked over to his desk he turned and stretched just in time to see Tyson roll over in his sleep inadvertently sending himself flying off the bed with a thump. Kenny snorted with laughter as Tyson rubbed the lump on him head and the door opened with Ray and Kai coming into the room, Max was already sitting on his bed laughing at the pouting Tyson, since he Kenny and Tyson shared a room because Ray seemed to be the only one Kai got along with. No one quite knew why. (AN: oh, oh I know, I know*waves hand in the air wildly* and no its not something sexual*frowns at dirty-minded readers* j/k)  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Ray asked curiously rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. (AN: aww he's so cute when he just wakes up than again he's cute all the time)  
  
"Tyson fell of the bed. He rolls a lot in his sleep." Max snorted trying to hold back his laughter. (AN: you'd know that wouldn't you Maxie.  
  
Max*bashes LOTSHA on the head*hentai, mind outta the gutter LOTSHA)  
  
"Oh brother," Kai sighed, he glanced at Tyson on the floor than back up. He walked over to Kenny who had sat down in his desk chair and was still laughing "So any ideas Chief?"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and turned their complete attention to Kenny who turned Dizzi on.  
  
"Yeah Chief you got any ideas?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"Well the only way we could possibly have a chance of beating her is to find her bitbeast's weakness, but so far it doesn't seem like it even has one." He said sadly.  
  
"Well did you look up Harpies?" Ray asked, "Find out their weakness?" he yawned tiredly.  
  
"I looked them up but they don't seem to have a weakness at all," Kenny sighed "That's why she seems so unstoppable" (AN: I looked up harpies I could find a weakness so yeah)  
  
"No wonder Boris let RJ on the team, with a bitbeast with unlimited power they'd never lose." Max said.  
  
"As long as the Cecile bitbeast is with someone who can both control and tap into its power than the blade and blader are unstoppable." Kai stated.  
  
"That doesn't give us much confidence Kai." Ray said.  
  
"It wasn't meant to give you confidence it was meant to tell you the truth about our situation. We don't have much of a chance if we can't find her weakness." He answered.  
  
"Well guys!" Kenny said, trying to lighten the mood "I did find out who each of you is up against."  
  
"Really who?" they asked.  
  
"Ok Max is against Bryan, Tyson is against Tala and Ray I don't envy you." He said.  
  
"Why chief?" Tyson asked "Ray could handle anyone."  
  
"Can he handle RJ?" he asked. They all went pale.  
  
"A-are you serious Chief?" they stuttered nervously.  
  
"I'm dead serious guys. I'm sorry Ray, but I think they put you against her on purpose cause they obviously knew who was going when. Considering when this was posted." Kenny stated pointing at the screen he read from.  
  
"I bet it's because Kai not playing." Ray said, "but I would have thought they'd put RJ against Tyson cause he's the world champion, he'd have the best chance of beating her. So they could show off more."  
  
"I get what you're saying Ray but we can't do anything but train for this afternoon and hope to come up with some way to beat her." Kenny sighed loudly, a hopeless tone in his voice.  
  
So they all got to work Kai helping Ray who would have the hardest time in his match. When it came time for the match they all slowly walked to the stadium all dreading the match they knew that unless Max and Tyson both won they would lose the match because RJ's bitbeast was just too powerful. They all got into the stadium and went to their locker room getting ready for the match; finally they heard the announcer talking.  
  
"Well Brad it's a beautiful day here at the Glitter Dome, and we should have one hell of a show for you it's the BladeBreakers vs. The Demolition Boys! Let's hope we don't see a repeat of yesterday in the match between the White Tigers and the Demolition boys. I think RJ scared more than just Mariah in their match. By the way, best wishes to Mariah of the White Tigers. Well let's meet the teams shall we. The Demolition boys.... Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian and their newest team member RJ."  
  
The Demolition Boys came out in single file, as the BladeBreakers watched from behind the curtain. They halted like soldiers (Demolition Boys).  
  
"And the BladeBreakers Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai." They all came out heads held high determined looks on their faces. "Up first is Bryan of the Demolition Boys and Max of the BladeBreakers." Bryan and Max walked to the bey dish. "Alright guys ready your blades" they fit their blades into their launchers "Three, Two, ONE LET IT RIP!!!!!" they released hard into the dish (AN: oh, oh, bad, bad! Told you I have a dirty mind I take everything sexually. Hehe. Don't mind me!!!) The two blades crashed together, Bryan called one of his wind attacks and made Max fly backwards onto his back, his teammates yelled to see if he was ok they knew that Ray barely made it out alive when he went up against Bryan, this guy was tough. Max used his defensive skills to finally wear out Bryan's blade and in the end Max won the match.  
  
"Well congratulations Max of the BladeBreakers" he walked back to his group a little beaten and bruised but happy, his mom in the crowd looked worried but happy.  
  
"Hey Max, you did a great job! You ok?" Tyson asked looking worried.  
  
"Yep I'll be fine now go kick Tala's ass Tyson." He said grinning. He sat down as Tyson got up and grinned at his teammates.  
  
"I'll take him down so we don't have to worry about RJ ok." He said.  
  
"I actually like Tyson's idea," Kenny said, "the world is coming to an end." Tyson gave Kenny a dirty look and waited for the announcer.  
  
"Up next is the Tyson of the BladeBreakers and Tala of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"I'll take him down just like last time." Tyson said as he marched up to the dish, Tala calmly walked to the dish.  
  
"You're victory before was a fluke I will be the victor this time Tyson." He stated.  
  
"You can only hope Tala, I'll take you down than Ray will take down your girlfriend." He smirked and looked around Tala to RJ who was leaning casually against the wall of the little dug out space.  
  
"Good luck beating either of us." Tala stated.  
  
"Alright guys, let's see what you can do. Three, Two, One LET IT RIP!!!!!!" they released their blades, the two blades crashed together both bladers giving it their all, Tala refusing to lose to Tyson again and Tyson trying to lessen the blow if Ray lost to RJ, which was almost certain because her bitbeast seemed to have an unlimited power source. Tyson channeled all his energy into his blade trying to over power Tala but in the end his blade got worn out and got knocked out of the dish.  
  
'oh no' Tyson thought 'Ray's on his own now, he has a lot of pressure on him now to beat RJ. If he loses.... We lose the match and any chance of getting Galux back for Mariah. Ray will blame himself'  
  
"Congratulations Tala of the Demolition Boys." Tyson and Tala walked back to their respective teams, Tala looking smug and Tyson looking guilty.  
  
"Hey Tyson its ok man, I can take her it's for Mariah after all." Ray said reading Tyson's thoughts. He gave Tyson an encouraging smile (AN: love his smile!!!!!!) "If it's for Mariah I can do just about anything."  
  
"Oh Ray!" A voice said as arms were flung tightly around Ray's neck.  
  
"M-Mariah?!" Ray said shocked. He felt her head nod into his shirt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kenny told me you were battling RJ today and thought we should come wish you good luck." She said smiling slightly, behind her stood the rest of the White Tigers. "Just Ray promise me you won't lose Driger or get hurt over this." Her eyes were wide and pleading.  
  
"I promise Mariah, I'll be careful." Ray told her sincerely, he untangled her arms from around his neck and turned towards the dish.  
  
"Alright Beyblade fans the teams are tied with one round each this next round will decide the match, and the deciding match will be fought by Ray of the BladeBreakers and RJ of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"RJ if you screw this up I'll personally kill you." Tala threatened.  
  
"Good luck Ray." His teammates cheered him in.  
  
"Well Brad, RJ already took out one tiger we'll see if she can take out the other one." The announcer said as RJ walked up to the dish and faced Ray with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
"Cute little girlfriend you got there, what, she tell you not to fight?" she sneered. "You should have listened to her."  
  
"She wished me good luck, not that I need it I could take you down with my eyes closed." Ray countered.  
  
"We want a clean game you two." The announcer said mostly looking at RJ's dark look "Alright let's do it." They readied their blades, "Three, Two, One LET IT RIP!!!!" their blades flew at each other, Ray throwing all his rage towards what RJ had done to Mariah into his blade.  
  
"You're going down and I'm taking Galux back." Ray yelled glaring at her.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the dish BladeBreaker." She said calmly as her blade whizzed at the speed only a mythological creature could have possessed.  
  
"Whoa, her blade is so fast!" Kenny yelled "It's going almost 100 mph, Ray's Driger doesn't have a chance to even try to keep up. I read that Harpies are fast but I had no idea they were 'this' fast. Even Tiger speed can't beat that!!" he looked stricken and was hurriedly typing on Dizzi.  
  
"How's Ray supposed to attack it if he can't even keep up with it." Tyson yelled scared.  
  
"What's the matter tiger can't keep up?" She taunted. Ray growled getting frustrated.  
  
"Can it!" He spat out baring his fangs, his eyes narrowing into cat-like slits. "Go Driger"  
  
Cecile continued to circle around Driger and everywhere she went a streak of light appeared. Ray's eyes went painfully wide when he realized the light was forming a cage trapping Driger inside.  
  
"No!" Ray yelled.  
  
"What's wrong kitty cat, don't like having nowhere to go?" she sneered again.  
  
His friends started yelling encouragement as Cecile continued to whiz around him. Mariah moved around the BladeBreakers to glare at the smirking RJ. She started cheering Ray on.  
  
"You can do it!" she yelled. "We all believe in you Ray Kon!"  
  
That's when everything started happened at once, emotions flew through RJ's mind never settling on one, flash backs passed before her eyes and her Beyblade slowed almost to a stop, The cage around Driger vanished with the blades speed and Driger smashed into Cecile tossing her out of the dish to land with a clatter at RJ's feet. Even as the crowd gasped RJ just stood there staring at Ray not even seeming to notice that the match was over, Ray had won. Her eyes were trained completely on Ray as she mouthed wordlessly looking like a fish out of water. Ray's eyes wide with shock were focused on RJ's face. Slowly his friends realized that Ray had won and jumped on him.  
  
"Ray you won, you beat her." Tyson yelled. "We WON!!!!!!!"  
  
Slowly the feeling returned to Ray as what his friends were telling him sunk in. He won, he had beaten RJ. Finally as if in a trance RJ slowly bent down and picked up her Beyblade. She stared at it as though it were a foreign object. Just as slowly she turned and walked towards the curtained tunnel. She realized through her conflicted mind that Tala would make good on his threat. Unless Voltaire or Boris stepped in she'd be dead by morning and there would be one hell of a mess to clean up. Tala really liked it bloody.  
  
"Well ahh, wow congratulations Ray of the BladeBreakers. Congratulations BladeBreakers." Suddenly a foot away from the tunnel, with her team scowling at her. RJ's blade glowed and a burst of light expelled from the bitbeast and a headed straight for Mariah, who threw her hands up to shield her eyes.  
  
"Mariah!!" Ray yelled freaked.  
  
The light vanished after a few seconds and they looked at Mariah to see if she was ok, she was fine.  
  
"Huh?" Mariah said.  
  
"You're lucky my bitbeast was felling so generous." RJ's hard voice said "The tiger said that if he won than I give back your bitbeast." Her voice became strangled "He won, you get your bitbeast back, don't expect it to happen again." With that she walked through the tunnel that led to her locker room.  
  
Mariah looked down and pulled her Beyblade out of her pocket. She gasped when she saw it.  
  
"What's wrong Mariah?" Ray asked face stricken.  
  
"Galux!" she cried happily. "She returned Galux just like she said." She turned to her boyfriend "Oh Ray you did it thank you." She threw her arms around him.  
  
The BladeBreakers exchanged looks, 'what to you know she gave back the bitbeast, will wonders never cease' they thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: well huh, huh what you think lots of Beyblade action in there  
  
Ray: so you gonna tell us why I won? I'm still unsure about what made her blade slow down  
  
LOTSHA: that's for my and RJ to know and you to find out later  
  
Tyson: alright but you will tell us? Right?  
  
LOTSHA*nods*  
  
Max: alright*jumps in the air* anyways guess I'm stuck saying it. PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE STORY THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.  
  
Ray oh yeah LOTSHA?  
  
LOTSHA*turns from playing with her Kai and Ray plushies* hum?  
  
Ray: PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS and give me that!*snatches Ray plushie from LOTSHA* 


	5. RJ's a what?

LOTSHA: hey there everyone  
  
Tyson*sarcastically*oh everyone cheer she's back  
  
Max: Tyson!!!!!  
  
LOTSHA: you are such an ass Tyson I have no idea why Max even bothers with you  
  
Max: sometimes I wonder too  
  
Tyson: but you love me Maxie*pouts*  
  
Max: yes but one might ask why  
  
LOTSHA: oh Max I didn't know you were so wise I think I might just claim you for myself  
  
Tyson*screams* no back bitch he's mine!!!!  
  
Max: um LOTSHA I'm gay  
  
LOTSHA: I know just wanted to see what Tyson would do  
  
Max: um ok sure*giggles*  
  
Ray: um ok you are one odd child LOTSHA  
  
LOTSHA: and I changed my mine about you  
  
Ray: what I'm not cute anymore*pouts*  
  
LOTSHA: oh you're still hot, I just thought that Mariah can go to hell and you're mine  
  
Ray: uhhhhh that's mean and uhhhh what about Kai?  
  
LOTSHA: oh Kai's still mine  
  
Ray: you want a threesome what do they call it um LOTSHA: Ménage à trois. Yeah I've decided since out of all the yaoi couples in Beyblade I like you two best and I love you both just sooooooooooooooo much I want you two to be bi  
  
Ray: so you can have both of us and not be cheating?  
  
LOTSHA: yep*grabs Kai and Ray around the neck* you're both mine!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: oh dear Mariah isn't gonna like this  
  
Mariah: no shit I'm not gonna like it Ray is MINE!!!!!  
  
LOTSHA: doll face he's yours in the story but in my world he's mine!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: bite me you fucking whore!!! You're a disgrace to woman  
  
LOTSHA: where, when, how hard and for how long?  
  
Mariah: arg*steam is pouring out of her ears*  
  
Ray: Mariah I'm yours really LOTSHA just has a really twisted mind  
  
Mariah: you better be  
  
Max: oh dear um yeah can we start the story now?  
  
LOTSHA: sure thing Maxie*kisses Max's cheek*  
  
Tyson: LOTSHA does not own Beyblade she does however own RJ so yeah  
  
LOTSHA: thanks sweetheart  
  
All*sweat drop, followed by anime fall*  
  
LOTSHA: I have to warn you all, this chapter will be gory so those who don't like violence please skip over these parts  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
CRACK, the sound resonated through the room over and over again as hit after hit rained down on the seventeen year old redhead. Not a sound was heard from the victim; the only sound was of braking skin and blood falling to the floor. A large puddle of blood was seen around the two redheads in the room, one was raining hit after hit, the other standing silently taking everything. CRACK with another hit the victim fell unable to stay standing any longer. The other teen seemed satisfied with the response, and laughed sadistically.  
  
"I told you not to fail RJ, but you did and I told you if you did you would die." Tala's cold voice was heard echoing throughout the room. RJ opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was blood. "However I feel that I should let you go after all having nowhere to go is a fate worse than death for you tigers isn't it." The young redhead looked up as if to say 'finish the job Tala' Tala shook his head and laughed. He kicked her hard in the ribs, than turned to the door "Spencer!" the door opened.  
  
Spencer walked into the room unconcerned for the girl now lying in a pool of her own blood. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Get rid of her she'll probably die on her own anyway." Tala laughed as Spencer slung RJ over his shoulder, RJ under normal circumstances would have punched him in the face. This time however she was still unable to move much. He carried her out of the room, grabbing a bag on the way out the door. He walked to the front door of the abbey and continued walking he walked straight to the nearest park and dropped her near a bench along with the bag he had grabbed. He turned and walked away.  
  
**Hours later with the BladeBreakers**  
  
The team was celebrating, because of Ray's victory. Ray and Mariah were kissing every so often, while the others ate (mostly Tyson), talked and watched TV. Lee cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to make a toast to Ray, to congratulate him on beating the toughest beyblader we've ever come across." He raised his glass, everyone followed this example. Ray had turned a rather interesting shade of red during Lee's speech.  
  
"Thanks Lee um I dunno what to say," he said awed.  
  
"Don't say anything Ray I meant it you did a great job RJ's was tough as nails, and you beat her easily." Lee smiled.  
  
"Too easily." Kai's dark voice floated across the room to reach their ears.  
  
"What Kai?" Lee asked confused,  
  
"Ray beat RJ too easily, she took me out in one hit and I'm a better blader than Ray statistically." Kai said.  
  
"Well statistics can go to hell Ray beat her fair and square." Mariah said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"No wait Mariah I think he's right," Ray said softly to his girl friend.  
  
"Wha?" Mariah said.  
  
"I think Kai's right it was too easy, there was this weird look on her face." Ray said thinking "like she couldn't concentrate." He said as an after thought.  
  
"Exactly" Kai said softly "there was that weird look on her face just after..."  
  
"Right after Mariah said my full name." Ray said confused.  
  
"Uh guys look at this." Kenny said they turned to look at him he pointed at the TV. "It's a news bulletin" they all stared at the TV.  
  
"This is breaking news, in Westminster Park the young beyblading sensation RJ of the Demolition Boys was found brutally beaten. It took police an hour to identify her because of the amount of blood covering her face." The camera showed a shot of an ambulance with paramedics carrying a stretcher on which was a very bloody figure. "Police are looking for the attacker as RJ is rushed to the hospital for emergency resuscitation. Doctors at this very moment are looking for blood donors to help the young girl."  
  
Kenny turned off the TV after the report was over. He looked at his teammates and friends shocked. Ray looked just as shocked, Kai had his usual look on his face, Tyson looked pale and Max looked like he was gonna be sick.  
  
"What, what could possibly do that to RJ, she looked so strong." Max asked softly after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't seem the type to take anything from anyone," Mariah said. "I mean I don't think anyone could have snuck up on her."  
  
"I know, unless she was distracted." Ray said, "I wonder why they needed donors so bad they usually have tons of blood here."  
  
"Did you see all that blood?" Emily asked faint.  
  
"Yeah," said Tyson quietly.  
  
"Um do you, do you think we should go see her?" Ray asked uncertainly. "See what we could find out?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever could do that to RJ could do it to anyone." Lee said.  
  
They all left for the hospital, catching cabs to get there their rides were uneventful and when they pulled up to hospital there was an enormous crowd of reporters. They had to push their way into the hospital and went up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Max said sweetly, "but could you tell me which room RJ is in?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but RJ is still in the emergency room. She lost a lot of blood and honestly honey she's not expected to live." The young woman said.  
  
"Why?" asked Ray concerned.  
  
"Well, hey wait you're the BladeBreakers aren't you?" she asked startled.  
  
"Uh yeah" said Tyson "about RJ?"  
  
"Well alright, she's lost too much blood and we can't find any donors for her." She said sadly. "It's a shame she'll die so young, the pour girl's only seventeen."  
  
"Why can't you find any donors, hasn't anyone volunteered?" Ray asked confused.  
  
"Oh plenty have but," she paused.  
  
"But what?" Max asked.  
  
"Well her blood type is unlike anything we've ever seen. We can't seem to find anyone with the same blood type." The woman sighed.  
  
"What do you mean a weird blood type?" Ray asked an idea forming in his head.  
  
"Well the doctors have been saying it's like she has some type of animal blood." She said.  
  
"Cat's blood?" Ray asked in a rush. His friends looked at him oddly.  
  
"Yeah that was it," she said, "how did you."  
  
"Can I talk to a doctor?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well I guess I'll call one down." The confused woman said as she turned and left to find one.  
  
Ray turned to the others. "What was that about Ray?" Mariah asked she was just as confused as the receptionist.  
  
"I have a hunch," said Ray.  
  
"What kind of hunch?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well if RJ's blood is almost like cat's blood than maybe." he trailed off as a light went off in Lee's head.  
  
"Are you saying that RJ might be neko-jin Ray?" he asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ray replied just as the receptionist reappeared with a doctor in tow.  
  
"Is this him?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes doctor this is the boy who asked to see a doctor." The woman replied. The doctor moved so he was standing in front of Ray.  
  
"What's wrong son, is there something I can help you with?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, I'm here about RJ I, I think I can help her." Ray replied.  
  
"Son RJ is beyond help now, no one has the right kind of blood to help her, she's going to die." The doctor said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Sir I think I have the same kind of blood as RJ." Ray said loudly to make sure the doctor heard him. The entire reception area went dead silent and the doctor turned to look at Ray.  
  
"What did you say?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I think I have the." he got cut off.  
  
"I heard what you said, but I think you've lost your mind son RJ seems to have half human blood, half cat blood. There is no way you could share that type of blood."  
  
"Sir I think RJ is what's called a neko-jin, a cat person and if that's so than I can help her because I'm neko-jin too." Ray said quickly.  
  
"Hmmm, alright come with me." Ray followed the doctor to a room where they tested Ray's blood and as it turned out Ray's blood DID match RJ's, RJ was a neko-jin obviously. The doctors were shocked that anyone could share that kind of blood so they made sure Ray was willing to help and led him to a room.  
  
There was a bed in the room on which lay RJ pale as death her fiery red hair standing out against her white skin, which was still half covered in dried blood, Ray stared at RJ's lifeless body wondering how this frail creature could hours ago been a fiery beyblader ready to take down anyone in her way. The doctors lead Ray to the other bed and hooked him up to the machines that let him transfer blood. His last thoughts before he fell asleep looking at RJ's pale face was 'who could have done this to such a strong person?"  
  
To be continued  
  
LOTSHA: that was really angsty as my friend put it  
  
Ray: I had no idea that RJ was neko-jin  
  
RJ: I did  
  
Tyson: of course you did you are RJ weirdo  
  
RJ: ah bite me  
  
Max: that's my job*blush* I mean  
  
LOTSHA: yes Maxie*smirks*  
  
Ray: anyway I wanna find out how this turns out so yeah R&R.  
  
LOTSHA: later*blows a kiss*  
  
Ja ne  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Who is RJ?

LOTSHA: well everyone I'm back with chapter six of Forgotten Past, I apologize for the delay in the story but I have been finishing up my other story it's finished too I'm so proud it's the first story I've ever finished.  
  
Tyson: oh shut up and start the story  
  
LOTSHA: fine *grumbles darkly* stupid fucking monkey boy piece of shit ass hole  
  
Ray: that wasn't nice  
  
LOTHA: ahh who cares RJ's rubbing off on me  
  
Kenny: speaking of which are we ever gonna find out what her initials stand for?  
  
LOTHA: yes, yes you will in this chapter actually  
  
Max: finally took you long enough  
  
LOTSHA: this story won't have as many chapters as my other one but if you like RJ and other original characters I suggest that when my friend gets hers up you read her story. Especially if you like insanity because well sometimes it makes sense but well for everything else you'd have to live in our world to understand*grins* it will be up after I teach Tora-chan what paragraphs, spelling and grammar are.*giggles happily* anyway yeah her character's name is Yamoto Hakaru and Tora-chan has added RJ to her story. It astounds me though how she keeps her in character so well, I have a hard time keeping her so brooding and mean myself. Ah well if you like adventure, insanity and some romance than read her story when she gets it up.  
  
Tyson: are you done yet?  
  
LOTSHA: yeah, yeah I'm done  
  
Ray: good lets start the story.  
  
LOTSHA: sure kitten  
  
Ray*blush*  
  
LOTSHA: I do not own BeyBlade blah, blah, blah let's start  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
Ray was awaked by sunlight streaming through the windows early the next morning. Though he was awake he kept his eyes shut trying to get more sleep as he was exhausted. However the noise in the room was keeping him awake no matter how hard he tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"Hey guys come on you're gonna wake up Ray." Said a soft voice Ray recognized as Kenny's. "Or worse you'll wake up RJ and I don't wanna face a grumpy RJ."  
  
"A grumpy RJ? Geez if before was normal I'd hate to see a pissed RJ." Tyson said.  
  
"Precisely why we don't want her to wake up." Hissed Kenny.  
  
"Oh" Tyson said in his usual clueless voice.  
  
"Fucking baka," Kai growled out through his teeth.  
  
"What's your problem Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson taunted.  
  
"Nothing" he snapped angrily.  
  
"I think he's confused about RJ and now he's mad." Ray's voice finally joined the conversation causing everyone in the room to jump.  
  
"Ray!!" yelled Mariah, she ran to his side obviously about to throw her arms around him. He held up his hands to stop her just before she could.  
  
"Sorry, I just feel a little weak," he apologized.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised," said Kenny, "RJ needed a lot of blood from you."  
  
Ray turned his head to look at RJ, she was still asleep, and still looked like hell but her color was returning to her. That was a good sign.  
  
"How is she?" Ray asked concerned.  
  
"The doctor came in earlier while you were still asleep, he checked her. He said that she would be weak for a few days. She should take it easy for a while and she'll be fine." Kenny informed Ray.  
  
"Oh that's good," he smiled. He looked like he had something else to say but at that moment a low moan came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Ohhhh fuck what the hell?"  
  
"Well, well, well she's awake." Lee said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?" she sat up slowly holding her head. "What the fuck, where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital," Ray said softly.  
  
Hearing Ray's voice she whipped her head around causing another headache, 'Ray?'  
  
"Why?!?!?!" she half yelled, half snapped.  
  
"Because you nearly died." He said dryly.  
  
"Nearly?" she asked confused, her usual demeanor seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Yeah," said Mariah. "If it wasn't for Ray you would have died."  
  
"N-nani?" her confusion vanished replaced by fear. 'No he must know what I am'  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment or two as the information settled in everyone's mind //Ray saved RJ's life//  
  
**Ray's POV**  
  
'She looks so scared, but why? Could it be she didn't want us to find out she was neko-jin? But why?'  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Finally the silence was broken by RJ as her fear too vanished to be replaced this time by anger.  
  
"Why?" she growled.  
  
"I couldn't let you die." He said.  
  
"Yes you could have." She replied.  
  
"I could have yeah but how do you think I would have felt knowing I could have saved you and I didn't?" Ray pointed out.  
  
"Oh so that's it, it's a moral thing." She rolled her eyes and started to get up.  
  
"And," Ray spoke. She turned to look at him. "Ever neko-jin takes the vow, to save a fellow. 'neko-jin stick together'"  
  
"Meh!" RJ averted her eyes. "I'm not like you kitty cat."  
  
"Bullshit!!" Ray snapped and got up.  
  
She turned to look at him shocked and sat back down. Obviously she wasn't expecting a reaction like that. After a moment she composed herself.  
  
"What do you know the kitty knows how to swear." She snorted and again started to get up.  
  
Ray moved faster than she did and moved over to her bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her back down on the bed.  
  
"Hey hands off," her words were spoken roughly; her attempts to remove him however were halfhearted.  
  
"I don't think so you're not going anywhere until the doctor says you can." He growled fiercely.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." She snarled back. She again made another movement to stand, she got through Ray, but her injuries this time were what stopped her.  
  
"You're not well enough to leave." Ray snapped.  
  
"I can take care of myself." She barked.  
  
"Oh yeah you did a great job taking care of yourself before." Ray was motioning to her injuries.  
  
"I'm fine!!" she protested.  
  
"Yeah right you can barely stand." Everyone was staring at the arguing pair, it was obvious RJ was too proud to admit that not only did she need help, but she couldn't take care of herself.  
  
"Ahem?" a quiet voice said. Everyone turned to see the nurse standing at the door. "Ah RJ I'm glad you're awake. You ah have some visitors.'  
  
"Huh?" she finally sat back down, "Who???"  
  
"Why your team of course," the nurse gestured behind her at a group of people came into the room, Tala, Ian, Bryan, Spencer, Boris and Voltair.  
  
"RJ," said Ian smiling, "I'm so glad you're OK." He ran over and hugged her.  
  
RJ's voice was muffled by his hug but it sounded a lot as if she said "What the Fuck?"  
  
"Ian, leave her be she's very badly hurt. Remember that's what the doctor said." Boris said.  
  
"Boris," Kai snarled.  
  
"Hello Kai," he said.  
  
Voltair spoke too, "Hello Kai."  
  
"Grandfather," he snarled again. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Seeing if RJ is alright." He replied.  
  
RJ was obviously confused beyond belief; her team had never acted this way with her or any other blader. She turned her attention to Boris, 'What's going on here?" her voice was still gruff but laced with curiosity.  
  
"What, can't a team visit an injured teammate RJ?' asked Tala sweetly, he was holding a bundle of roses in his arms, he walked over planting a gentle kiss on her lips and the roses in her arms.  
  
If RJ's eyes could have gotten larger you'd think she was a chibi. She looked about to say something when her eyes caught something they hadn't before, a camera crew was video taping everything that went on. Now she understood what was going on, they were trying to look like the good guys; it was so their good name was fixed. 'They knew I'm infamous in Russia of course there would be cameras if I got hurt.'  
  
"I hate roses!!" she snapped, throwing the roses on the floor, she didn't care that it hurt like hell just to move.  
  
The Camera crew gasped in shock. "Oh don't worry; she must still be on meds." Tala said.  
  
"That's odd," the nurse said quietly. "Why do you have a rose tattoo on your ankle if you hate roses?"  
  
The room went dead quiet, even the BladeBreakers and Whiter Tigers were staring at RJ looking for answers.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped again. "Now get out I want to sleep." And she lay back down.  
  
"Alright,' Kai said, "Everyone out,"  
  
When everyone was gone the nurse came back looking fearful, "Umm?"  
  
"What!" RJ and Kai both snapped at the same time.  
  
"Uhh this was, uh found with you we thought you might like it back." She cautiously walked over and placed the bag in RJ's lap.  
  
"Fine, now get out!" RJ snarled. The nurse backed out quickly and RJ turned her attention to the bag in front of her.  
  
She opened it slowly and looked inside. She pulled something out; when the light caught it they saw that it was her Beyblade. She looked it over apparently looking for damages. She seemed satisfied because she placed it on her bedside table, and went back to digging through her bag. She pulled out a small stack of photos held together by a rubber band, a plastic shopping bag, and a beautifully designed box that was lavender and shined like silk. It had Chinese calligraphy all over it Ray and the White Tigers could tell that it said 'Tiger' all over it. She looked each item over, seemed satisfied and placed them back in the bag.  
  
She went digging through it again and found a scrap of material, it was about a foot long and dark violent purple with a half ying-yang at the end, the yang half. The material was stained in blood, on closer inspection there was another piece of material tied to the end. It too was covered in blood but the ying half of the symbol was visible.  
  
It was obvious what it was after they got a good look at it. It was RJ's bandana that she was never seen without, and it looked like she was none too happy about it being torn in half and stained with, what was obviously her blood. She clenched her fist over it and muttered some Russian words under her breath the only Kai could understand.  
  
'Stupid, fucking asshole I'll kill him!!!" she placed the bandana back in the bag and set the bag down on the floor. She lay down properly and turned to face the wall in a very Kai-like gesture. She proceeded to fall asleep soon afterwards.  
  
The others in the room turned to Ray, "I wonder what was in that box" Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Ray replied.  
  
"The box said Tiger on it." Mariah told them.  
  
"Really?" Max said interested.  
  
"What I want to know," Kenny interrupted. "Is what's with that 'rose' tattoo on her ankle."  
  
"Well it's not exactly a rose Kenny." Kai said softly.  
  
"How would you know?" They all gaped at Kai.  
  
"I helped the nurse change her bandages last night I saw it. It is a rose tattoo but, the rose is chained up." Kai told them.  
  
"A chained up rose?" Kenny immediately started typing on Dizzi, everyone watched as he did so. "Is this what it looks like?" Kenny asked Kai after a moment and turned the screen so he could see it.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Kai said confused, "Why?"  
  
"Kai this tattoo is used in binding ceremonies." He answered him. "Obviously RJ is bound to someone."  
  
"But who." Came the ever so clueless voices of Tyson and Max.  
  
"Who do you think morons," Kai said hitting them, "obviously Tala."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well it's no wonder Tala can hit her and get away with it." Ray muttered.  
  
"Anyway," Lee's voice interrupted, "Getting back to that box of hers,"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I've seen it before." Lee told her.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, I swear I have." Lee looked thoughtful.  
  
'Hey so have I." Ray said excited.  
  
"We have to be sure, we need to see it up close." Lee said, "Get her bag."  
  
Mariah carefully went over, got the bag and walked quietly back over to Ray's bed. Ray opened the bag and got the box out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I swear I've seen this before." Ray muttered he slowly opened the box by lifting its little silver latch; he moved the silk cloth and gasped. "No, no way!!"  
  
"What is it Ray?" Mariah cried.  
  
"Lee, Mariah, you guys aren't going to believe what's in here." He lifted the little time worn plushie from the box and showed it to them.  
  
"No, no way," they mimicked Ray.  
  
"Ray that's," Mariah said staring back and forth between the plushie and her boyfriend.  
  
"The Driger Plushie we made for Rai," he finished.  
  
"Who?" asked Kai, Kevin and Kenny.  
  
"Rai was one of the original White Tigers when we were younger it was me, Mariah, Lee and Rai, look." Ray showed the bottom of the plushie to them.  
  
"Ok," Kai said, "here's the interesting question why does RJ have it?"  
  
Ray opened his mouth to say that he didn't know, when again he stopped in his tracks. "That's it, it explains everything. I knew I'd seen Cecile somewhere."  
  
"Ray you're not making sense." Mariah said worried.  
  
"Don't you get it, RJ and Rai are the same person, that's why she hesitated in the match, she realized it was me. That's why she has this plushie." Ray nearly yelled.  
  
"But Ray," Mariah started.  
  
"Listen Mariah R- Raieka (Rye-e-ka), J- Jin get it it's a short form for her real name, RJ is our old friend Raieka Jin." Ray finished breathlessly.  
  
Everyone was staring at Ray, than there was a tinkling sound like breaking glass. Ever eye was on Kai in an instant he looked about to faint.  
  
"That's it," he muttered. "Now I remember her, when I was still in the abbey she didn't go by RJ, she was still Raieka. She looks so different, its no wonder I didn't recognize her before."  
  
"Yeah," Ray muttered, he looked back at the bag and went through it again, this time producing the stack of photos, and he started looking through them. The others were watching over his shoulder. There was a picture of The White Tigers, Ray and Rai hugging, Rai beyblading Ray, in all of these Rai looked no older than five or six and her hair was long, she still had the bandana but in these it was a lot bigger on her.  
  
Than the pictures skipped to an older Rai, about ten or eleven, her in the abbey for the first time, Rai and Kai hugging, Rai with Tala who had his arms around her, another made them smile it was Rai and Kai obviously sharing their first kiss.  
  
After that there seemed to be a huge skip in the age and the last picture was of RJ, there was no longer a sparkle in her eyes, or a smile on her face. Her face was stony without a trace of emotion, her eyes cold, her body built. Now her appearance was nothing like a playful little girl it was that of a soldier, a warrior. a weapon.  
  
"Oh my god Rai, what happened to you," Ray whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Kai, that's what she was fine until she met Kai." Mariah snapped.  
  
"What!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Shhh, no Mariah it's not Kai's fault." Ray scolded.  
  
"It's Boris's fault," Kai growled.  
  
"Probably," Ray said, "He probably told her something and well Rai never was the hardest girl to trick, she was always really gullible."  
  
"Wait, I think I know," Max said. Everyone stared at Max, "Well, Tala said that RJ doesn't like Kai because he left. Right?" they nodded. "Well I'm judging by that picture" he gestured to the photo of Rai and Kai kissing. "That they were in love." Everyone looked ready to laugh. "No hear me out, I think that at least RJ was in love with Kai and Boris told that he didn't care or something and that's why he left. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Actually it does." Said Ray softly.  
  
"Well that's more than I ever thought I'd find out in one day." Lee said.  
  
"Yeah," Ray muttered, "Hey guys could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure," they chorused.  
  
"Great," Ray smiled and told them what he wanted.  
  
**The next day**  
  
RJ woke up to the sun feeling like crap, she rolled over and ended up rolling on something. "Huh?" she looked at what she had rolled on and saw a small package with neko wrapping paper. "What the fuck?................ Tala" she muttered. She slowly opened it to avoid any unneeded movement.  
  
Inside the package was a piece of material, she unraveled it and gasped, it was a brand new bandana just her size, which was a lot bigger than her old one, in violent purple with a ying-yang on it. "What the?" She moved her hands over the soft material, it was almost like silk but not quite. At each of the ends was something that caught her attention, stitched right into the bandana was not only the symbol for Tiger at one end but at the other was her name, her full name Raieka Jin. "Oh my god!!!" she looked around but the curtain around Ray's bed was drawn. She looked back at the package and noticed a note.  
  
Rai,  
  
I know that it's you, and has been you all along. I'm not going to go into a lecture about Traitors to the village, you have enough on your plate. I am going to say though that we all miss you terribly, we wish you'd stop fighting us. I also want to say that I know you know it's us. Also I'm very proud of you for mastering Cecile. We all are, but there is something else Rai you need to have a talk with Kai and sort things out or else you'll be this way forever and I know the sweet little girl I loved is still in there somewhere.  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Ray Kon  
  
To be continued.....  
  
LOTSHA: ha I did it  
  
Tyson: wow its so long compared to your other ones.  
  
LOTSHA: I know and now I have to get ready to go so see ya later peeps  
  
Ray: REVIEW this took a long time to write.  
  
LOTSHA: hai hai hai  
  
Ja ne 


	7. The Choice

LOTSHA: fanfiction.net is being a pain in the ass so I decided to start writing this before I even post the other one, this is the last chapter, anyways I'm not in the mood for a huge conversation so,  
  
Ray: LOTSHA doesn't own Beyblade; she does own Raieka Jin (RJ) though  
  
***Forgotten Past***  
  
*The Choice*  
  
'Talk to Kai? Sort things out? Sort what out? He betrayed me what's there to sort out?' Raieka fumed.  
  
"Try it on I wanna see if it fits," Raieka jumped at the sound of the voice that was so familiar.  
  
"Humph" she stated and folded her arms over her chest. "Here, you got the wrong blader." She held out the bandana. Inside however she didn't want to give it up after all her idle Ray Kon had given it to her. Her best friend.  
  
"Yeah right and I can bark," Ray just rolled his eyes, but he took the bandana.  
  
"Really, now that I gotta see." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I'd do it to make you smile Rai," Ray smiled. He tried to turn her around, but she stopped him.  
  
"I told you, you got the wrong blader," she snarled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,' he mumbled. "Bull, Shit" his sudden yell made her jump.  
  
Raieka just stared at Ray unable to believe her ears, he wasn't the same Ray she remembered. The Ray she remembered never got angry, swore, or yelled like this, was it her who made him like this?  
  
"I take it from your silence you can't believe I just said that." Ray said smiling.  
  
Raieka just looked away; Ray turned her head gently and planted a firm but gentle kiss on her cheek, Raieka blushed, 'shit!'  
  
Ray smiled. "Every time I ever did that I always got that same reaction out of you. That's how I know it's you, well that and Driger."  
  
"You went through my bag!?!" she yelled furious. Knowing exactly what he had done. "What gives you the right?!"  
  
"I knew I'd seen that box before, I had to be sure." Ray grinned sheepishly.  
  
She knew she was found out there was no reason to deny the truth. "What do you want Ray?" she mumbled turning her head away.  
  
"My little Rai back," he said. "Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Yeah, actually it is too much to ask Ray, ok I'm not Rai anymore I haven't been Rai for years. I'm RJ weapon of the Demolition Boys." She stated as if the conversation was over.  
  
"Do you enjoy being their weapon Rai?" Ray asked. "If you do then I'll leave you alone. But you have to be honest with me."  
  
The young red head looked stumped; she knew Ray could tell if she was lying. What could she say that wouldn't result in Ray making her talk to Kai? The man who lied to her, the man who deserted her as a child. The same man that even after all this time and even after his betrayal still held her heart in the palm of his hand. The truth was, if she lied Ray would know, if she told the truth, which she would eventually have to do, Ray would make her talk to Kai, make her relive the pain she went through six years ago. The pain she spent years covering up under layers of weapon, and muscle. After a few minutes of thinking Raieka realized that no matter what she said Ray would still make her talk to Kai.  
  
Her answer came out in a whisper, "no"  
  
Ray grinned happily, "I didn't think so. Now come here." He drew the girl into a loose embrace mindful of her wounds.  
  
Raieka stiffened in Ray's embrace, not used to this kind of tenderness. However after berating herself she settled on the thought that this was Ray, and he wouldn't hurt her. She relaxed, which caused Ray to smile. Ray knew his little Rai was in there somewhere.  
  
"There now that's better." Ray whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled when she was released.  
  
"Come here," Ray stood up.  
  
"Why?" she asked in a voice that was reminiscing of her old self.  
  
"Your hair," Ray laughed at her stupid question.  
  
"What about it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have to wash it." Ray snickered, "It looks like a rats nest."  
  
"Gee, thanks" she replied sourly.  
  
"Ah well," Ray just smiled. "Hey wait!" Ray held his hand up to stop her from moving to survey her hair. After a moment he frowned slightly. "I thought you were going to grow it long."  
  
"I changed my mind," she replied in a huff and folded her arms.  
  
"I doubt it; you rarely ever change your mind when it's settled about something." Ray laughed remembering Rai's stubbornness.  
  
"Well I did this time," she growled a warning, which Ray ignored.  
  
"Or maybe, Biovolt knows you loved your hair and cut it off." Ray knew by the flinch he got that he had hit the nail right on the head. "Oh Rai" he sighed, "Ah well it looks good."  
  
The young blader knew he was lying but ignored it, not like she was used to compliments on her appearance.  
  
"Come on, your body is clean but your hair is a mess." Ray took her hand gently.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" the red head questioned annoyed.  
  
"Well when your bandages had to get changed, the night you came in they had to clean you." Ray replied. "I think Kai helped them," he said offhandedly.  
  
"What!" she snapped.  
  
She never liked people looking at her body, especially when she wasn't wearing anything. There were just too many things she was hiding under her clothes. Scars from her youth, scars from recently, not to mention the tattoo on her ankle. Above all else however there was something that Biovolt itself had yet to discover. A scar on her neck, just two little holes, a bite mark just below a main artery in her neck from when she was five a marking to show she belonged to someone. A marking to show that she belonged to Ray, and was to be wed to him when she became of age; however the knowledge about the mark eluded her. All she remembered about it was that Ray had done it to her when she as younger on orders from their sensei.  
  
"Hey it's ok really, he didn't do anything." Ray hasted trying to reassure his old friend.  
  
"Whatever," she replied trying to make as if she didn't care.  
  
"Come on, the nurse told me you're a fast healer and that you should be out of here in a few days." He smiled and led her over to a chair.  
  
The neko-jin sat as she was told and titled her head back as Ray started to wash her hair of all the blood that remained in it. Not to mention the gel she always had in it.  
  
As Ray worked his hands through the younger blader's hair he smiled slightly, remembering when, years ago he used to do this with her before. Of course than her hair had been a lot longer almost as long as his. Ray knew that why she had wanted her hair long was because she wanted to be more like him. At least that's what Mariah had said, according to her he had been Rai's idle and that was why she had worked so hard in her beyblading.  
  
Ray was proud of her for mastering Cecile when he knew since she got it all odds had been against her, not to mention their sensei and everyone else in the village. Cecile hadn't been summoned for 200 years before she had gotten it. The village elders would be sorry they had underestimated her, but there was still the matter of how. How had she managed it, it was said to be impossible yet she did it. Ray made a point of asking her as he once again focused on his task of washing the younger girl's hair.  
  
After all the blood and gel had been removed from her hair, Ray's fingers glided smoothly through it. He realized just how soft it was under all that gel and all those spikes she put it in. He also realized with a bit of a start that she was purring, something he hadn't expected from her.  
  
Ray stopped what he was doing and gently tapped Raieka on the shoulder. "Umm, I'm done Rai," he whispered.  
  
"Oh," she brought her head up slowly, so as not to drip water anywhere.  
  
"Uh here," Ray handed her a towel, so she could dry her hair.  
  
She started to dry her hair, ignoring the pain thrumming through her arms at every movement. Ray could tell it hurt her to just move but knew better than to try to help. He knew he was still dealing with RJ and her pride just wouldn't permit her to get help, even if it spared her pain. So, he just waited until she had finished drying her hair.  
  
Raieka was glad that Ray hadn't attempted to help her; it was bad enough that he had to wash her hair for her. She quickly ran the towel over her hair enough so that it wouldn't drip anywhere and handed the towel back to him.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled barely audible. Only Ray's sensitive hearing would have picked it up.  
  
"You're welcome Rai," Ray smiled and held out a hair brush. "You wanna brush it too?" she glared and took the brush from him and quickly ran it through her hair getting the tangles out.  
  
When she finished, Ray thought she looked really pretty. 'Her hair looks better without all the spikes in it, she really looks pretty like that' of course telling her that would probably be suicide.  
  
"Done, here." She thrust the brush back at him. She looked around for a moment than asked, in a clueless voice, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Uh well," Ray stuttered, "They threw them out."  
  
"What!!!" she yelled causing Ray to pull back and cover his ears. "What the fuck!! Why?!?!?!"  
  
"They were covered in blood stains, and they were ripped to hell." He told her. "They had no choice but to throw them out."  
  
"Damnit, what the hell am I gonna wear now huh?" she snapped at him.  
  
"Calm down," she glared viciously. Ray went over to the bag that Mariah had brought for him and went digging through it. "Well hmmm, we're about the same size try these on." He threw her a pair of guys Chinese style pants. "This should fit too," he tossed her one of his Chinese shirts too, with silver buckles down the front. He turned and smiled "Happy?"  
  
She just glared and took the clothes over to her bed and pulled the curtain around her bed. She started to change slowly, first pulling on the pants, remembering how comfortable Chinese clothes were. She put the shirt on gently over the bandages, knowing it was best not to take them off. However when she tried to buckle it up she couldn't around the bandages. Growling in frustration she threw the curtain back and turned to Ray.  
  
"I can't do it up." Ray nearly laughed when he heard the pouting tone in her voice.  
  
"Well that's probably the best; if you force it you'll just hurt yourself." Ray smiled.  
  
"I don't get hurt easily." She huffed folding her arms over her chest again, reminding Ray of Kai.  
  
"Of course not." Ray just laughed slightly. "Ah well just leave it open not like anyone can see anything under the bandages."  
  
"Whatever," she grumbled and sat down heavily on her bed. "Hey wait where are my arm bands they couldn't have been too bad."  
  
"Well the hospital confiscated them." Ray whispered.  
  
She growled, "My daggers?"  
  
"Them too," he told her.  
  
"Damnit," she growled again. Ray let her stew for a for moments before bringing up the question he had asked to start all of this  
  
"Hey, you know I asked you a while ago, does it fit?" Ray asked coming over.  
  
Raieka looked up confused, "What?"  
  
"The bandana," Ray reminded her, "does it fit?"  
  
"What," she looked over at it. "Oh I dunno."  
  
"Here gimme it." Ray took the bandana off the bed. "Turn around." She did as she was told; Ray put the bandana around her head and tied it gently at the back. "There, lemme see it." She turned and looked at him. "It looks great, better than the other one that was too small." He laughed.  
  
"Umm, yeah thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"Rai," Ray started cautiously.  
  
"Hmmm," she mumbled playing with the end of her bandana.  
  
"Would you do something for me?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on what it is." She replied gruffly.  
  
"I want you to talk to Kai." He said not beating around the bush and getting right to the point.  
  
Raieka rounded on Ray with a glare making Ray think about the old saying 'if looks could kill' he'd be dead right now. "NO. WAY. IN. HELL." She emphasized every word.  
  
"Why not." He demanded.  
  
"I have nothing to say to that traitor." She growled and glared.  
  
"Do I have to launch into a big speech on traitors Rai?" he asked glaring right back at her. "Don't forget you're a traitor too."  
  
She looked down pretty damn quick, and mumbled under her breath. "You had to bring that up didn't you?" she growled to herself.  
  
"Look Rai, have you ever thought about the possibility that maybe Boris is a lying son of a bitch?" he yelled in her face.  
  
"Boris helped raise me Ray; he cares for me, no one will turn me on him." She yelled right back at him.  
  
"Yeah," he asked sarcastically. "Hey Rai, who taught you to beyblade? Who taught you martial arts? You took you everywhere with him? Answer me that Raieka Jin."  
  
She stared at him for a minute thinking. "You did," she mumbled after a moment.  
  
"That's right. I did, now who are you gonna believe huh? Me or him?" Ray demanded.  
  
"I, I, I don't know Ray ok. I just don't know." She cried in defeat.  
  
"Rai, if Boris cares so much for you why did he sit by and watch while Tala beat you?" Ray was taking a stab; he knew if he was wrong he'd never get Raieka to believe him. However if he was right...  
  
There was a very loud silence following Ray's statement. Ray was praying that he was right. He knew he'd get his answer soon enough.  
  
"How did you know it was Tala?" she asked answering his unspoken question.  
  
"Rai, I know you're bound to him and can't fight back if he starts to beat on you. I put two and two together and figured that Tala was the only one who was capable of doing this." Ray sighed inward in relief.  
  
"Oh," was her response.  
  
"Well?" Ray asked.  
  
"I got what I deserved I lost and he warned me what would happen if I did." She muttered.  
  
"Rai, just because you lose a beyblading match is no reason for him to try to kill you." Ray looked appalled.  
  
"He should have finished what he started, he should have killed me." She growled.  
  
"No he shouldn't have," Ray glared at the wall for a minute. "Alright, I'm not going to bitch about the past ok, but please if nothing else talk to Kai or just listen to what he has to say."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Not really." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Fine send him in here than." She mumbled frustrated.  
  
Ray smiled and got up. He left the room and went out into the hall where his team and friends were waiting.  
  
"Well?" Lee asked.  
  
Ray smiled again "She's gonna talk to Kai." He told them turning and looking at Kai. Kai nodded.  
  
"Uh thanks Ray," he whispered as he passed and went into the room.  
  
"How did you get her to agree Ray?" Mariah asked curiously.  
  
"I threatened to launch into a traitor speech." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You're a bad boy Ray," she smiled at his grin.  
  
"Oh I know that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked into the room and saw Raieka sitting on the bed playing with the ends of her new bandana that Ray had made for her. He just silently watched not wanting to disturb her just yet. Offhandedly he noticed that in Chinese clothes and without the gel in her hair she looked really beautiful not that he didn't think she looked attractive before. It was just that now she looked more feminine, less like a weapon more like a woman. Finally he cleared his throat to get her attention, something a normal person wouldn't have noticed but with her neko-jin hearing she heard him just fine.  
  
"Hello Kai," she replied emotionless.  
  
"Um, hi Raieka." He replied softly.  
  
"Well hurry up I'm only doing this for Ray so talk." She growled out.  
  
"Fair enough." He mumbled. "Ok uh, first off why are you so mad at me anyway?"  
  
She glared at him for a moment but decided to answer his question, "You want to know why I'm pissed at you, what a stupid question but fine. I'm pissed because you left."  
  
"I already knew that but why?" he repeated.  
  
"Boris told me that you thought I was weak, and would never amount to anything and that was why you left." She replied glaring still. "and Boris told me."  
  
This time Kai cut her of, "Ok first of all never start a sentence with Boris told me because whatever Boris told you is a fucking lie. He'd do anything to keep someone in line."  
  
"How dare you insult him he's never lied to me before, why would he than." She asked furious.  
  
"Raieka, Boris would tell you anything to stop you from finding out the truth," he told her finally coming over and sitting down. "Look Raieka do you want the truth about why I left?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "Humor me."  
  
"I left because of Black Dranzer," he started.  
  
"The bitbeast? That's a lie." She said ready to ignore what else he had to say.  
  
"Yes the bit beast the night I left I tried to use Black Dranzer but its power overwhelmed me, I freaked out and took off." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Oh really than why didn't you come for me?" she asked.  
  
"I suppressed every memory of it, every memory of the abbey itself in fact." He looked down, "even you.'  
  
She just watched as he stared at the bed and could have sworn she saw tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot about you, I forgot about everything." He mumbled.  
  
"But you remember me now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah I remember now, I always knew there was something I had forgotten," he was still staring at the bed. "you see even after I got most of my memories back I couldn't remember you."  
  
"Why not," her reply was angry.  
  
"With every other memory there was something to remind me of it, but with you Boris made sure there was nothing that would remind me of you." Raieka's face was thoughtful. "However even though I couldn't really remember I knew there was something I should have remembered. In my dreams I could see a little girl but I never saw her face. I could never remember just who she was either." His shoulders shook slightly. "I remember everything now though." Kai stood up from the bed. "Anyway it's up to you if you wanna believe me or not thanks for listening at least."  
  
Kai turned and walked out of the room leaving the redhead to her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several days later the Demolition Boys came and got Raieka, Ray had told her the day before that she could keep the clothes if she wanted, which she did. All the way to the abbey RJ was quiet not saying a word; her bandages had been taken off that morning meaning the she would buckle up her shirt. Her team had asked her where she got the clothes and she lied saying the hospital got them for her out of clothes that had been left behind.  
  
When she got back to the abbey she was allowed to go to her room. When she got there she went over to the small closet and pulled out some of her clothes, most of her clothes were all the same, cargo pants (like Kai's) tank top, combat boots, arm bands and various daggers. She repainted the triangles on her face and gelled up her hair like she normally did than put the bandana back around her head. Just as she finished Boris called her into his office where Voltair was waiting there beside his desk.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked soldier-like.  
  
"RJ we're having a rematch against the BladeBreakers, a nonofficial match tomorrow and we want you right upfront." He said.  
  
"Me sir, but last time I failed." She said confused.  
  
"And this is a perfect time to redeem yourself." Boris said.  
  
"Yes sir thank you sir I won't let you down," she replied,  
  
"I didn't think you would, you may leave." Voltair said.  
  
RJ left and went back to her room. On her way back she thankfully didn't meet anyone. When she got back she started practicing with her blade until lights out.  
  
The next morning the Demolition Boys and the BladeBreakers met in the Biovolt stadium to have their rematch. The referee was waiting up in the stands and a ton of fans turned out for it. Both teams walked up to the dish Boris was the first to speak.  
  
"We'll be using a classic bowl best two of three understand? Good" he didn't even wait for them to respond. "Tala you're up first." Tala went up against Tyson (LOTSHA: seems to happen that way a lot huh) and beat him easily. Next was Bryan vs. Ray. Ray managed to win that one which brought the next match up. RJ vs. Kai,  
  
"Don't fail this time RJ." Tala threatened, he lowered his voice. "Or this time I will kill you."  
  
RJ walked up to the dish and faced opposite Kai, for the first time in her beyblading career she really didn't know what to do. Facing off from Kai she remembered his words from a few days ago.  
  
****~~~~**** ~~~ "Look Raieka do you want the truth about why I left?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
~~~ "I left because of Black Dranzer,"  
  
"The bitbeast? That's a lie."  
  
~~~ "Yes the bit beast the night I left I tried to use Black Dranzer but its power overwhelmed me, I freaked out and took off."  
  
"Oh really than why didn't you come for me?".  
  
~~~ "I suppressed every memory of it, every memory of the abbey itself in fact." "even you.'  
  
~~~ "I'm sorry I forgot about you, I forgot about everything."  
  
"But you remember me now?"  
  
~~~ "Yeah I remember now, I always knew there was something I had forgotten,"  
  
~~~ "You see even after I got most of my memories back I couldn't remember you."  
  
"Why not,"  
  
"With every other memory there was something to remind me of it, but with you Boris made sure there was nothing that would remind me of you."  
  
~~~ "However even though I couldn't really remember I knew there was something I should have remembered. In my dreams I could see a little girl but I never saw her face. I could never remember just who she was either."  
  
~~~ "I remember everything now though."  
  
****~~~~****  
  
RJ looked at Kai, than looked at Boris and her team. She honestly didn't know what to believe. She didn't have any reason to believe that Boris would lie to her; however she didn't have any reason as to why Kai would lie to her. She was just so confused, what was she supposed to do.  
  
Boris getting angry with the way she just stood there same over to her "Is there a problem RJ."  
  
RJ was about to shake her head no when she heard Ray's voice. "Rai remember, this is the guy who made you a weapon instead of a woman, this is the guy who lets Tala beat you."  
  
"Ray," she whispered.  
  
"Ignore him RJ he just wants you to back out of the match." Boris snapped.  
  
"Raieka, do you remember what I told you before." Kai asked, she nodded. "I'll let you decide who you wanna believe."  
  
RJ looked back at Boris who was glaring murderously at Kai, than to Kai and finally to Ray who was looking hopeful.  
  
"Hey Raieka, whatever you choose I wanna know if you remember what I used to call you sometimes." Kai whispered. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered back.  
  
"What did I call you Raieka." Kai asked.  
  
"You, you called me Tamara." She whispered. "It-it was the Russian nickname name you gave me."  
  
"That's right, you used it for your middle name because you didn't have one remember." Kai asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Enough. RJ this is despicable. You sound emotional." Boris snarled.  
  
RJ looked at Boris again she was thinking as hard and as quickly as she could. When she looked at Kai again his words came back to her.  
  
'I'll let you decide who you wanna believe.'  
  
Kai was giving her a choice of what she wanted to do whereas Boris wanted to decide for her. Plus Ray was right Boris was the one that did this to her, he was the one who bound her to Tala. Tala the guy who could do anything to her and she could do nothing about it. She made up her mind pretty quick, though it appeared that she was still thinking.  
  
She slowly slipped her hand into a slot on her arm band and pulled out a dagger. She knew no one had seen the slight movement, of course they would see what she was about to do. With a swift movement of her arm she plunged the dagger deep into Boris's stomach and pulled away from him before he could retaliate. The movement sent her into Kai's chest when instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Boris was gasping as blood flowed over his hands where he was gripping the dagger trying to get it out.  
  
"I guess you regret giving me so many weapons now huh Boris?" she taunted voice harsh.  
  
"You little traitorous bitch." Tala snarled.  
  
Raieka instantly paled facing Tala and it seemed only Ray knew why. 'Raieka Jin no matter what she called herself had always been honorable and whatever the tradition was wherever she was she always followed it.' She was still bound to Tala and she could do nothing against him.  
  
"You're gonna die for this one wench." He snarled at her stepping in front of Boris as he fell to his knees gasping his wound.  
  
Raieka whimpered slightly and shrank back against Kai's chest.  
  
"No she won't Tala." Ray yelled, he turned to his old friend. "Raieka Tamara Jin you don't have to listen to him. He doesn't own you."  
  
"Yes I do," Tala laughed.  
  
"No he doesn't Rai you belong to me." He snapped.  
  
"What?" she looked confused.  
  
"That bite mark on your neck means you're mine remember." He stated. Her eyes widened as she remembered and realized that the tattoo on her ankle meant nothing if she was bound to someone else when it was put there.  
  
Suddenly she pulled herself from Kai's arms and smirked evilly at Tala, "He's right Tala, I belong to him not you." And she lunged forward slamming her shoulder into Tala's midsection making him fall backwards. She laughed as she landed behind him and for the first time since they had met RJ they got to see the blades strapped to her arms in action as she took swings at Tala slicing him with the blades over and over again. When she was done the entire team had at least ten slices from the blades in various places on their bodies. "I've had enough of this shit, I'm outta here."  
  
She turned and walked away The BladeBreakers following as she left.  
  
"Raieka," Kai said when they got outside.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked this time emotion flowed through her voice.  
  
"Umm, well I you see I umm," Kai stuttered.  
  
She turned around and looked at him curiously. "Spit it out Kai."  
  
"Umm I love you," he whispered again his voice was only loud enough for those with very sensitive hearing to hear, namely Raieka and Ray.  
  
Those three words made the redhead launch herself into Kai's arms and kiss him passionately. "I love you too Kai," she whispered into his chest so only he could hear her. Kai smiled happily and pulled her face up to kiss her again.  
  
"You know I hate to break this up but... I have a question for you RJ." Kenny whispered after a moment.  
  
Said girl broke away from Kai and look at the one who spoke, "Hmm?"  
  
"Ok I've run a million scans but I can't figure it out. Why is Cecile so powerful?" he asked.  
  
"You know I was wondering that too. Well more I wanted to know how you summoned it. I mean it's been in that bitchip for 200 years and no one has been able to summon it until now." Ray asked.  
  
"Oh that, well I guess I do owe Biovolt for that one." She laughed. "Y ou see Cecile is powered by my most dominant emotions. Big ones like, rage, hatred,"  
  
"Love?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess that would work too." She mumbled, "Anyway since I could only concentrate on one emotion she could draw on it easily. Most people can't do that without training."  
  
"One last question Rai," Ray said.  
  
"Shoot." She replied.  
  
"What happened in our match?" he asked.  
  
"Oh when I found out it was you I couldn't concentrate on one emotion, so Cecile became confused and couldn't pull from me and as you saw obviously stopped spinning." She said.  
  
"Well thanks." Ray mumbled.  
  
They all headed over to the hotel to get some sleep, everyone decided that Kai and Raieka should share a room since he usually stayed either by himself or with Ray. Ray said he'd stay with the others to give them some privacy.  
  
Later that night Kai and Raieka were lying on the same bed talking a little, mostly they were making out. Raieka pulled away and looked Kai in the eye.  
  
"Kai I wanna thank you." She said.  
  
"For what," he lifted his head and placed it on his hand to look at her.  
  
"For letting me choose what I wanted, I think that was what made me trust you again." She whispered.  
  
"Well you had to make a choice and well I didn't want to interfere with it." He said. "I mean whether it was the right choice or the wrong one I wanted it to be yours."  
  
She gave a real genuine smile and said "Thank you I know I made the right choice."  
  
Just when Kai was about to fall asleep Raieka spoke, "Kai?"  
  
"Hmm," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna be nicer and go easy on you." She grinned in the dark.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of making you change." He mumbled and fell asleep.  
  
"Thank you Kai,"  
  
****THE END****  
  
READ BELOW  
  
LOTSHA: hey I'm on a roll here this is the second story I've finished yetta for me  
  
Tyson: yeah, yeah  
  
LOTSHA: anyway I might do a squeal if you all want it may be NC-17 too like my other one.  
  
Ray: naughty aren't you  
  
Raieka and LOTSHA: yes we are  
  
Kai*grin*  
  
LOTSHA: Anyways if someone tells me they want one I will so TELL ME PEOPLE of course it'll have to wait until I do the other sequel to Duel Mistress. Ah well  
  
JA NE  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOTSHA*is alone at her computer* of course regardless of what you all think I'll probably do it anyway*snicker* 


End file.
